


Star Crossed Lovers

by Insert_witty_username



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (not from tony though), Alternate Universe - Gang, Alternate universe - Mafia, Angst, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mafia AU, Murder, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, References to Drugs, Romeo and Juliet AU, Sad Ending, So that means they both die in the end just a heads up, Suicide, Teen Romance, Trans Male Character, Trans Stephen Strange, Transphobia, not the most accurate gangs tho... its mainly focused on their relationship, theyre both teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insert_witty_username/pseuds/Insert_witty_username
Summary: The forbidden romance between the two children of the city's two most powerful gangs: the Sorcerers and the Avengers. Tony Stark is determined to have some fun before his life is locked away forever when he takes over for his father as the leader of the Avengers. Stephen- or Stephanie to his family- is desperate to escape his parent's transphobic and constricting household to pursue college and medical school. However, when the two meet, sparks fly. Little do they know that their bright, fleeting love shall lead to nothing but despair for them and for their families.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Star Crossed Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @ayyy-its-an-idiot and @genderfluid-and-confuzled for beta-ing for me!  
> Tbh I'm not super sure about this one... tell me what you think but personally I'm not a super big fan of it.

Tony cocked his  _ Sako TRG _ carefully and crouched down, perching it on a stack of cinder blocks. Then carefully,  _ very  _ carefully, he peered through the scope at the practice dummies below and readied himself.  _ Inhale. Exhale. Fire. _

Shoulder. Forehead. Forehead. Right eye. Forehead.

Four out of five from four hundred feet.

“Not bad,” a cold voice echoed. Tony turned, setting down his gun. His father leaned against the door frame with crossed arms and a raised eyebrow. He stepped forwards towards his son, dress shoes clicking against cold concrete. “Of course you’ll have to do better.”

“Why? Why do I have to be better? That was pretty good for a warm up.”

“Well, you have to be better if you’re going to take over as the leader of the Avengers, of course.” He stood tall in front of Tony.

“What?”

“I’m not going to last forever, Anthony. Leading a gang is tough. And you’re going to be taking over for me when I retire. But you can’t do that with a four for five record. Many times, Anthony, you only have one shot. You can’t throw it away on a bullet to the shoulder.”

“I thought Rhodey or Pepper would be taking over. Why me?” Tony asked. He ducked his head and bit his lip, dread welling in his stomach along with shame.

“Are you kidding me?” He let out a dry laugh. “Pepper’s running one of the most successful money laundering arcades on the east coast, and Rhodey’s deep into the political game! Rhodey covers our asses and keeps the police off our tail. And Pepper- she’s conned more people out of their money than anyone I’ve ever heard of! They work well with their arts and send the Avengers more money and supplies than we need. There is no need to pull them from their new lives. They were good prodigies, but they’ve moved on. But you, even with your lackluster shooting record, will do well enough. You’re good-looking, charismatic, and a decent shot. So work on your shooting, Anthony, and earn your name. Just like I did mine. Earn that, and you will earn our family’s respect.”

“Of course, father.”

“Good. Now go practice your shooting. I have a job to prepare for over in Scotland,” he said, smiling thinly at his son. And with that, the most famous member of the Avengers, ‘Lucifer’ crossed the room swiftly and left Tony standing alone, staring at his gun with a concoction of fear and disgust dancing in his eyes.

  
  


Stephen ran a brush through his hair, applied eyeliner and a touch of doll-pink blush. He straightened up, and sent a fake, distant smile at his reflection. He pulled out a gold necklace- an intricate golden mandala spun from metal so thin it looked like gossamer- and clipped it around his neck. It draped across his milky collarbone and hung, gleaming and gold like a single ray of sunlight. He was working in the shop this afternoon, but he had all morning off. What should he do? Maybe he could go hang out with Harley, or study all the code names for the drugs the Sorcerers sold. Or maybe he could get a head start on inventory… he clipped a pair of emerald earrings to his ears and stared into his reflection’s flat eyes. There. He looked pretty. He looked like a pretty, pretty  _ girl _ . Just like his parents wanted. A knock sounded at his door and he jumped.

“Come in-” Half-way through his sentence the door opened and his father entered. He smiled down at Stephen and adjusted his cuff links- tiny gold mandalas- and sat down on Stephen’s bed. Stephen turned to face him. It wasn’t often that his father came to speak with him, and when it was it was with pain in his eyes.

“So, Stephanie. Loki told me that you want to be assistant manager down in the shop,” he said. Stephen smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

“Yeah! I really think I could be helpful! I’ve been working hard, and I have all the code’s memorized and the prices per ounce and the-” His father cut him off with a wave of his hand.

“Stephanie, I don’t think that’s a good idea. You’re in a perfect position right now. Leave all the hard work to your brother, Steve. You’re my beautiful, beautiful daughter... I can’t risk you dirtying your hands. You’re better than that. Leave the dirty work to the men of the family.” Stephen visibly winced at his father’s words. “You need to focus on being good and sweet and pretty for us  _ and  _ to keep up our ‘lawful’ front of a flower shop. Working as an ‘assistant manager’ means you’d have to deal with all sorts of people and substances and unsavory things, but you don’t  _ need _ to. Your mother doesn’t want you to deal with the Sorcerer’s dirty work. Steve and the others can take care of all the drug handling for you, so just focus on the flowers. Your mother and I just want what’s best for you. So here.” He pulled out his wallet and tossed a credit card at Stephen. “Go shopping and buy yourself something nice, okay? What about a nice dress? Or a pretty handbag or something? We have a big party tonight and you have to look the part.” He stood and patted Stephen on the head before strolling over to the door.

“Yes father.”

Eugene smiled as he reached the door.

“That’s my good little girl.”

The door clicked shut behind him.

Stephen’s throat felt hollow. Girl. He wasn’t a girl. He wasn’t a girl and the worst part was that they  _ knew _ . He had told them- he had cut his hair and bound his chest and come downstairs to explain to his parents what he really was but all they had done was wave him away and reinforce the wrongs of the world he was trapped in. If anything his proclamation had made them double down on their insistence of his gender. His mother and father seemed intent on pampering him like the gentle princess they thought he was.

The impact of their quiet insistence was present wherever he went. His stupid frilly pink bed sheets. His large dresser and the gold gilded mirror that hung above it. The exorbitant amounts of jewelry he was given. The frequent mother-son shopping trips. The makeup and wardrobe that was all but mandatory. Granted, the makeup and clothes were the least of Stephen’s worries. He could live with all that. What really bothered him was how his parents kept him from doing anything he really wanted. Like going to college and medical school. Or even simply working in the shop with the others, doing something more than just selling flowers.

His father seemed determined to uphold the ruse of Stephen’s gender by keeping him on the more ‘feminine’ side of the family business. It had taken years to prove to his parents that he could work in the shop, the  _ normal  _ part of the shop, but he wanted more. If they wouldn’t let him go to school he at least wanted to work in the back with his brother and Loki and Wanda and the others, not just upfront, selling flowers. He wanted to get his hands dirty. To defy the law. To get blowjobs from desperate teens in exchange for pot. He was more than capable of selling drugs, but his parents failed to see that.

He fingered the credit card, turning it over in his hands. Maybe he could wheedle his way into the job. A couple months of sucking up to his parents, a couple months of acting sweet and getting manicures and pretty clothes and maybe he could convince Steve to let him work with the Sorcerers. Someday soon. But for now- for now he’d do as his father asked. He’d go shopping, maybe drag Harley along with the promise of a sandwich after, buy a fancy new outfit and go to the party tonight just to act like the perfect little princess his parents thought he was. He’d act like a girl. But someday he would do something more exciting.

  
  


Tony was sick of his father. He was sick of having to be perfect. He was sick of practicing shooting and he was  _ sick _ of the only thing in his life being the fucking Avengers. All it was nowadays was practicing at the range and fighting the Sorcerers and practicing and fighting and practicing and fighting- it was a tiring, never ending cycle. And today- today his father had dumped it on his head that he was going to take over as the leader of the Avengers. It was just too much. He was  _ nineteen  _ for god’s sake. He should have a chance to  _ be _ nineteen. He should have a chance to hang out with friends, to party all night, to chase after girls and boys. So that was exactly what he was going to do. He’d grabbed his best friend, Bruce, and now they were going after his current crush, Loki. Tony was going to ask him out, then, later that night, they were going to sneak into the Avengers’s rival gang, the Sorcerers’, big party. It was something bold, something borderline stupid. Something a normal teenager would do on summer break. So he took a deep breath and crossed the street dividing the Avengers territory from the Sorcerers. He’d met Loki at some flower shop called ‘Karmartaj’ in the middle of Sorcerer land, and now, he’d dragged Bruce along as his wingman just so he could ask Loki out. So he could do something stupid and teenager-ey and overwhelmingly fun.

“Tony… Are you sure this is a good idea? This is like, the heart of Sorcerer territory!” Bruce hissed. He pulled the hood of his hoodie up over his head and shoved his hands in his pockets.

“Pft- Don’t worry about it, Bruce. I bet all these Sorcerer  _ sluts  _ know not to mess with us. Especially me!” Tony bragged. Bruce rolled his eyes.

“Seriously Tony, just because you’re the heir to the Avengers doesn’t mean you’re some uber-strong assassin like your father. You still have a ways to go.”

“Yeah, but I can still incapacitate someone in under thirty seconds!” Tony protested.

“You were about to walk into Sorcerer territory with your Avengers jacket on yesterday. If I hadn’t stopped you, you’d be dead right now.” Bruce patted Tony on the head. “You’ve still got a lot to learn.” 

“Well it’s not like you’re the smartest of them all. You chose just about the worst code name ever. How about that, the  _ Incredible Hulk _ ,” Tony teased. “You’re like what, 5’6”?”

“Hey! Someday I’ll be taller! Even if I have to alter my genetic makeup,” Bruce protested. Tony laughed.

They stopped outside a large, white flower shop. Marble columns marked the corners of the building and windows covered the front. The green awning was draped in morning glories and passion flowers and ivy. The sidewalk was lined with pale yellow planters bursting with flowers of every color imaginable. The door was the same butter yellow as the planters.

“Remind me how you met Loki?” Bruce asked. Tony grinned.

“Well, I was going to get some flowers to woo this guy I met, T’Challa, and then I went in and I was blown away by the raven-haired beauty behind the counter,” Tony swooned. Bruce groaned.

“And how long have you known him?”

“We talked for about twenty minutes.”

“And now you’re going to ask him out?” Bruce’s tone dripped with skepticism.

“Yeah!”

“You are ridiculous, Tony.” He opened the door and Tony strolled in. The inside of the store was peaceful, lit by string lights and sconces. The walls were yellow brick and everything in sight was covered in flowers. The room was cozy and homey, with a very vintage-floral feel. The whole place smelled like heaven. He began walking towards the counter, but he paused. On one of the shelves lining the walls, a myriad of dahlias seemed to burst from the wood in an explosion of color. Those had been his mother’s favorite flowers. He hesitated before grabbing a bundle and a single red rose and headed towards the counter. What was he going to say to Loki? Some stupid pick-up line? An earnest confession of admiration? Maybe just give him the rose with little-to-no explanation?

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he barely noticed that A. he’d reached the counter and B. that the person behind it was definitely not Loki.

The teen was taller than him by a good five inches or so, with dark silky shoulder-length hair interrupted by stunning streaks of grey and almond eyes like cut glass. And god was she was perfect in every way. Her skin was flawless and ivory, lips a full, red cupid’s bow, and her cheekbones practically had Tony dying. Emerald earrings and a hint of eyeliner and mascara had him falling even harder. Tony often liked to tell himself that he didn’t discriminate when it came to love, but maybe, just  _ maybe _ he had a type, and this girl was definitely it. In an instant Loki was long since forgotten and Tony’s affections had found a new subject whose name tag read ‘Stephanie.’ He smiled and handed over his flowers to the beautiful dear girl who rang them up. A glint of gold caught his eye and he mentally cursed. A gold mandala- the symbol of the Sorcerers- hung from a delicate chain around Stephanie’s neck.  _ Damn. Another fucking wizard _ .

“Nice flowers. Not many people go for the dahlias nowadays,” Stephanie said. Her voice was soft and warm, like melting chocolate. Tony shivered.

“Yeah. They were my mom’s favorite. I came here to get flowers for her grave, but I think I found someone who deserves them just as much.” Tony’s tone was breathy and coquettish.

He leaned over the counter and tucked the thornless rose into the pocket of Stephanie’s black apron. He looked back up, making direct eye contact with those stunning blue-green eyes, and winked, biting his lip. Stephanie flushed bright red, and he began to stutter.

“What? No- I’m not-”

Tony’s eyes widened nervously and he cut Stephanie off.

“Oh my God, are you gay? Damn I could’ve sworn my gaydar was better. Or are you just not into me? Totally fine either way I understand and I’ll back off-”

“No! I’m not gay!” Stephanie blurted, even though something like confusion flashed across her eyes. Tony raised an eyebrow.

“What?”

“I am one-hundred percent uh, I don’t know.. Sorry, I was just a little nervous. No one’s ever flirted with me before, so I kinda panicked,” she muttered bashfully.

“How has no one ever flirted with you before?! You’re beautiful! And you seem so nice!” Tony said earnestly. This earned a small snort from Stephanie and another bashful grin.

“Oh my God, stop! You’re ridiculous! I don’t even know your name!” she giggled. Tony grinned sheepishly. Maybe he’d been too forward. But Stephanie was blushing, and that was a good sign. So maybe he was doing something right. He leaned forwards over the counter.

“I’m Tony Stark, the one and only,” he declared. Stephanie’s eyes widened. She lunged forwards and clamped her hand over Tony’s mouth.

“Holy shit- don’t  _ ever  _ say that name here!” she hissed. She looked around furtively then leaned forwards, gold mandala dripping down from her collarbone. “You- you’re an Avenger?” she whispered, voice sharp as a blade. Tony nodded. “Then why are you here? This store’s swarming with Sorcerers! Hell,  _ I’m  _ a Sorcerer! And you- you’re the famed Iron Man, Merchant of Death, son of Lucifer, the greatest hitman of all time! Do you know what your father has cost us in Sorcerer ranks? A Sorcerer would give anything to have a chance at your head! But you’re- you’re here and you’re  _ flirting _ with me? You’re insane!” Stephanie blurted. Tony’s smile faltered.

“Look, I don’t care about the rivalry-feud thing between the Avengers and the Sorcerers. That’s my parent’s battle, not mine. Okay? I just thought you were beautiful, and I wanted to talk to you.” He paused, and halfheartedly sighed. “I’ll leave, if you want me to.” he turned and began to walk towards the door, but Stephanie quickly reached over the counter and grabbed his hand. Tony paused. Then Stephanie smiled and handed him the dahlias along with a sticky note with a hastily scribbled number. Tony’s face lit up.

“Text me, okay? Maybe we can go out for coffee sometime,” she said, voice soft as the petals of the flowers Tony held. Tony smiled warmly at her.

“That sounds amazing,” he breathed. They stood there for a few seconds, smiling goofily and staring into each other’s eyes like wonderstruck fools. Then Bruce broke the moment.

“Uh, Tony, I thought you said you were ready to go?” Bruce asked sheepishly. Tony glared at him, but nodded. He blew a quick kiss over to Stephanie before following his best friend out of the shop.

  
  


Stephen leaned over the counter, resting his head in his arms as he gazed at Tony’s retreating back like a lovesick idiot. No one had ever flirted with him before. While he didn’t particularly like being called ‘beautiful’ it was nice, being showered with compliments. And the way Tony had smiled- it made Stephen forget everything. All the bad, all the secrets, all his anger for being treated like a delicate piece of glass. Instead he found himself swimming in tanned skin and brown eyes like fire and clay. Maybe he was a lovesick idiot, but if this is what love felt like, Stephen wanted more. It felt great. Like winter had sunk and the first warm rays of a summer’s day had broken through the cold, slowly spilling over his skin and warming him from the inside out. Love. He sighed dreamily, mind miles away.

“Damn, Stephanie! Look at you! Finally getting some action!” Loki had come out of the back, and he grinned cockily at Stephen. Stephen blushed and hid his face in his hands.

“Shut up!”

“Aw, are you nervous?” Loki said, smirking. Stephen sent him a glare.

“This is the first time anyone’s flirted with me, okay?! I’m not like you. Everyone’s too intimidated by my parents to try to talk to me,” Stephen grumbled. Loki smiled.

“Okay. Sorry.” He paused. “So, what are you going to do? Go on a date? Break his heart? One night stand?” Loki teased. Stephen smacked his shoulder, thoroughly embarrassed.

“Shut up!”

“Oh so you want a boyfriend, huh?” Loki grinned wickedly. “Well my advice is to slip him a little ‘something something.’ Get him hooked and then give him the goods in exchange for love.”

“What?! No!”

“Aw, you’re really hung up on him, aren’t you? Wow, Steph- I wouldn’t have pegged you as a person who’d fall so easily. Invite him to the party tonight. Tell Bucky and Steve to put him on the guest list,” Loki suggested. He turned towards the counter, and a few seconds later a man approached. He looked around furtively, then leaned over to talk to Loki.

“Hey, I ordered a special bouquet, I think it’s got some carnations, and a few columbines,” he asked. Loki smiled slyly and pointed at the back room.

“Right this way, sir. We just got a new shipment of carnations, really nice ones too. High quality red and orange.”

The two walked off as Stephen mentally shuffled through his long list of codenames. Carnations were weed, and columbine was LSD. Red carnations- indica, orange- sativa. He smiled proudly, but his mind drifted back to Tony. Maybe he  _ could _ invite him to the party. It was going to be terribly boring otherwise. As soon as Tony texted him, he’d ask him to come.

As if by fate, the muffled sound of his ringtone echoed out from his apron pocket. He fished out his phone and smiled.

_ Unknown Number: Hey cutie :) It’s Tony! _

Stephen smiled and quickly typed out a response.

_ S: Hey! Btw I was wondering if you’d like to come to a party tonight _

_ S: It’ll be boring all alone :( _

_ Tony <3: Sure! I’d love to! What time? _

_ S: It’s at the Strange mansion at 7 come at 7:30 and tell them you’re on the list under Howard Potts as a friend of Stephanie’s _

_ S: It’s a masquerade too so bring a mask _

As an afterthought, he added:

_ S: Don’t bring anything that could hint at you being an Avenger _

_ Tony <3: Sounds great! See you tonight! _

Stephen smiled and sighed dreamily. Loki, who’d returned, snickered and mimicked kissy faces and swooning. A few seconds later Harley plodded out of the back room, a cup of coffee in one hand, phone in the other, and a laptop tucked under one arm.

“What’s up, dick-shits?” he mumbled.

“Stephanie’s got a boyfriend!” Loki sang. Stephen glared at him, rolling his eyes.

“He’s not my boyfriend! He’s just a cute guy who came in a few minutes ago,” Stephen protested. He crossed his arms and glared, but the blush on his cheeks gave away his true feelings. Harley grinned widely and snickered, mischievous brown eyes all but glowing.

“Aren’t you a little old for childhood crushes?” he teased. Stephen glared down at him.

“Aren’t you a little short to see over the counter?”

“That’s cold, Strange. Cold.”

Several hours later saw Tony standing at the head of the winding driveway leading up a steep hill to the Strange manor. He had to admit it was nice; a tall, four story villa overlooking the crashing waves of the ocean. Large gardens surrounded the front and trails of morning glories wound their way up the columns. Cars filled the crowded driveway and Tony was glad he’d parked his motorcycle down the hill. People milled about the gardens and Tony could faintly hear the sound of splashing and yelling from the side yard, presumably from a pool. A short line of guests wound up the stairs and to the large open doors of the manor. A tall guard monitored the doors, studiously checking a list. Tony felt nerves spark in his stomach, and he could hardly stop himself from grinning. His father would kill him if he knew Tony was here. Tony marched up the steps, heading to the back of line.

As he drew near the bouncer, he subconsciously checked his mask, a Venetian half-face of a red and gold cat. Was Stephanie going to recognize him? Was the  _ bouncer _ going to recognize him? Tony shuddered. He was sure Stephanie would find him. Until then, Tony would just work on thinking of witty one-liners. But his mind kept drifting back to Stephanie. Stephanie was so cool. There was no doubt about that. They’d texted before the party and she was absolutely perfect. Funny, smart, witty- the whole package.

Actually, Tony was just worried he wasn’t enough. He wasn’t any of those things. Only brown eyes and a pretty face, if that. Doubt curled in his heart but he pushed it away. He was fine. He looked great! He was wearing a crisp white button up under a black silk vest his father had given him for his birthday and over that, a classic black blazer. The collar was unbuttoned just enough to show off his collarbone and the pants slimmed his already nice legs and really accentuated his ass. He looked good. But Stephen would look better. But Stephen thought Tony was enough, right? Otherwise he wouldn’t have invited him to the party. Tony swallowed, throat bobbing. He reached the front of the line and ran a nervous hand through his hair.

“Name?” the guard grunted.

“Howard Potts, the one and only. I’m, uh, Stephanie’s friend,” Tony offered. The guard flipped through the list for a minute before grunting.

“Head on in Mr. Potts,” he muttered.

Tony grinned and stepped into the entrance hall, polished shoes clicking on the wooden floor. It was large, with wine-red walls embellished in gold. Family portraits lined the wall and Tony spotted a young Stephanie’s unsmiling face in one, seated next to her brother Steve with her mother’s hands resting on her shoulders. Her mother was tall and slim, face unnervingly calm. Her head was shaved and she wore flowing yellow robes. Steve looked kind yet stern, but Tony knew the fire that man held inside. He was a beast. A thin scar ran through his left eyebrow, a reminder of the time Tony’s adopted brother Rhodey had slashed his face with a knife in self defense during a street fight.

Tony gulped and turned away. It was a sharp reminder that if he was caught here he’d be dead. The room was filled with people milling about, both servers and guests alike. Tony grabbed a glass of champagne from a passing waiter’s tray, gulping it semi-discreetly and praying the buzz of alcohol would take away some of his nerves. A grand staircase stretched upwards into the depths of the mansion and two archways led into more large, guest-filled rooms. Then the smell of food drifted from the left doorway and all of Tony’s worries vanished. He had one goal now. Get to the buffet.

He headed through the crowd until he was met with a long table covered with everything from guacamole to the finest smoked salmon. Tony grinned and grabbed a plate, piling it high with everything under the sun. He reached the end and let out a sigh, sitting down on one of the chairs lined up against the wall. He’d find Stephanie in a few minutes. Right now his top priority was food. He took a big bite of a macaroon and sighed contentedly, looking out over the party.

A flash of movement by the buffet table caught his eyes and he looked over just in time to see a small hand dart out from behind the table and grab a cookie before retreating back behind the potted plant at the end of the table. Tony frowned and stood, peering behind the plant suspiciously. Then his eyes widened in recognition.

“Harley?!” he hissed. The teenager’s eyes narrowed and he glared up at him. Harley was hidden behind the plant, surrounded by three full plates and his computer. His mask, a gold and green owl, was pushed up on his forehead away from his eyes, and his black bow tie was untied and hung loose from the collar of his emerald green shirt.

“Tony?!” Harley yelped. He stuck his head up from behind the plant and scrutinized the area furtively. Then he yanked Tony down into his little cave. “Tony, what are you doing here?” Harley asked. Tony grinned sheepishly.

“Well I met this cute girl, and-” Harley cut him off with a flick to the forehead.

“Are you crazy? This is a Sorcerer party! You’re gonna get yourself killed! Is one girl really worth your fucking life?”

“Whatever. Why are  _ you  _ even here? Last I knew you were an Avenger,” Tony griped.

“I’m a freelancer. I do tech work for both gangs. I’m a glorified IT worker. After I made the Sorcerers a kickass firewall they invited me to a party. Besides, I’m sorta friends with one of Eugene and the Ancient One’s kids,” Harley said, stuffing a piece of cookie into his mouth. Tony envied Harley’s metabolism.

“Which one? The scary one or Stephanie?” Tony asked, breathless just in the mere thought of her name. Harley’s face scrunched up.

“Stephen. Er- Stephanie Wait, why’d you say hi- her name like that?”

“Like what?”

“All dreamy and-” Realization dawned on his face. “Oh. She’s the one you like. You like Stephanie,” Harley whispered, mirth filling his voice. Tony blushed.

“Yeah? So what? She’s smart and cute and funny and she likes me back so-”

“Wow. You romantic people will never cease to confuse me. Why the ever-loving  _ fuck  _ would you risk your life just to get some ass? Simps! The lot of you!” Harley cackled. Tony blushed bashfully.

“We’re not-”

“Tony? Harley?” a voice whispered.

Tony whirled around and beamed at the sight of Stephanie. It was like the world had slowed. Stephanie was beautiful. She wore a slim fitting smoke-grey vest over a silky blue shirt completed with a black bow tie. Her pants clung to her hips and ass, the entire look finished with a pair of black heels. Damn. If Tony thought he looked good in a suit he had had another thing coming. Her dark, shoulder-length hair was tied back in a bun that showed off the delicate swirls of silver in her hair. A gold mandala ring glittered on her right index finger. Her mask, a half-face skeleton, was a deep silver-black ombre, glittering with patterned blue and green jewels in geometric, angular swirls around the edge and eyes. At the forehead a group of blood-red roses spilled, a few stray strands of her dark, silky hair tipping over the top and curling at the edges of the petals. Tony could just see her smokey blue-grey eyes, intense and at the same time, gentle. Tony could feel his heart flutter and he grinned bashfully. Behind him, he could hear Harley pretending to gag.

“H-hey Stephanie,” he stuttered, heart climbing to his throat.

Then Stephanie grinned and Tony was gone. Her smile reminded Tony of Washington state. Forests filled with mist and mystery, the sun burning through thick clouds and striking the glare of the leaves ablaze. Home to lonely does, single butterflies, and endless nostalgic mystery. A shore, water warmer than east, but colder than west lapping against sand and rocks alike, hiding fish and crustaceans in the warm undertow of the bays and rivers. A mountain stretching up towards the clouds, top glazed in cold silver, devoted peak stretching far above a trembling city- large in size but slight in the shadow of the gentle, sleeping levithan. And over it all- morning mists shrouded the land in banks of white only to burn away when faced with the rising star on the inland horizon. It was loneliness. It was nostalgia. It was independence. It was perfect.

All this contained in one smile. And Tony knew, in that instant, that he had found his soulmate. He knew his heart had long since abandoned him in favor of Stephanie’s soft hands. For it only takes a second to fall in love. It’s just a matter of how long the preadmirations last.

“You came!” Stephanie cried. And just like that, the moment was broken. Time returned to its ever inconstant pace and Tony’s fear drained into a metaphorical colander, the slices of assurance catching in his heart. “I was nervous you wouldn’t,” Stephanie finished, face dusted a gentle pink.

“Why wouldn’t I? Anything to spend time with someone as cool as you.”

“Oh my God!” Harley whined. “If you’re going to projectile-vomit romance everywhere go do it somewhere else,” he snapped. Tony rolled his eyes. He grabbed Stephanie’s hand and they headed away from the buffet table, leaving behind the small green science gremlin.

“Wow. Harley never ceases to amaze me,” Tony chuckled.

“Yeah. He’s… something. How do you know him?” Stephanie asked, hand creeping up to rest on Tony’s forearm. Tony barely contained his grin.

“Well, I guess he works for both the Sorcerers and the Avengers. I know sometimes he’ll come over and hang around with his computer. As for missions, he focuses mainly on hacking security cameras in the high surveillance areas.”

“Huh. He does that for us too. Harley is cool, I guess. He’s one of the few people who actually acknowledges the fact that I’m trans,” Stephanie said.

“Oh? You are? What are your pronouns?” Tony asked. Stephen paused, biting his lip.

“I-I’m not a girl. I’m a boy. I’m sorry if that was leading you on and I totally understand if you want to stop seeing me and go home because I’m a gay guy and you signed up to date a pretty straight girl-”

“Hey, don’t worry. That doesn’t bother me. Besides, I’m bisexual.” Tony squeezed his hand and smiled up at him like he was the sun itself. “Just… he/him pronouns? And is there a name I can call you? I have a feeling you’re not too into being called ‘Stephanie.’”

“Stephen,” he breathed, the gratitude and happiness in his eyes turning them into pure starlight.

“Stephen it is then,” Tony said. “So, now that I’ve managed to capture the attention of the most handsome boy in the room, do I get any special VIP treatment?” Tony joked.

“Well, I could give you a private tour,” Stephen offered. He grabbed Tony’s arm and led them past a roped off section of the house. Tony grinned and followed, heart beating faster and faster.

  
  


The tour culminated in the gardens, the massive backyard housing a plethora of colorful plants, all in full bloom. Everything ranging from hyacinths to a fully grown cherry tree. A low marble fence separated the yard from the cliff overlooking the dark ocean, waves rising and falling, crested in silver then pulled under by the ebb and flow of the slate-colored water. The cliff was at least fifty feet tall, dark rock and granite overhanging what looked like a pebbly cave. On the left, a gate opened up on a set of wooden stairs that led down to the white sanded beach. Above the horizon, the sky dipped into the ocean, purple fading into blue velvet. Stars scattered across the sky like paint splatters, careless in placement but willing by nature. It set a backdrop in the garden that cast an even more ethereal glow upon the flowers and leaves. On their right, the lanterns of the patio cast a dim amber glow across the yard. A fountain sat in the middle, water dribbling from the mouths of marble fish into a basin lit by spotlights. They sat down on the edge and Stephen pointed up at a second story window.

“That’s my room. If you ever want to drop by, text me you’re coming and just climb up the lattice and hop onto my balcony.” Tony frowned at his casual words, first at the straight forward lack of formality and second at the calmness presented with the action.

“What?” he asked incredulously.

Stephen smirked. He stood and marched over to the wall of the house. Tony meekly followed. Stephen grabbed the vine-woven wooden slats and lifted himself up, climbing the arbor with ease. Tony watched in amazement as Stephen reached the top and vaulted over the marble banister.

“See? Easy,” Stephen smirked, the spark of competition in his eyes. “Now… you going to join me?”

Tony grinned and grabbed the bars, trying to ignore the wood digging into his hands. His suit made it more difficult to climb, and it was definitely a lot harder than Stephen made it look. He made it up, hoisting himself over the banister and into Stephen’s waiting arms. He huffed, trying to control his breathing as he straightened up with a smile.

“Okay. And what if I get caught?” Tony grinned, leaning in, face only inches away from Stephen’s. Stephen’s ears went red and he was ultra-aware of Tony’s hands on his hips.

“Well, I guess I’ll vouch for you. I’ll tell them my boyfriend was coming to see me,” he replied, flustered. Tony grinned, his smile cat-like.

“Boyfriend?” he asked. Stephen’s face went red.

“Uh- I mean- it just kinda slipped out! It’s okay if-” Tony cut him off with a soft smile highlighted by the same moonlight glazing over the waves.

“I like the sound of that,” Tony breathed.

Stephen smiled and then they were both leaning forwards and their lips met. It was incredible. It felt like falling. Weightless, stomach flipping excitement as they plummeted to the earth, air ripping at their skin and mist dissolving around them, falling faster and faster until they landed in a splash of sparks. The skeleton of a shooting star. They broke away and Stephen’s eyes shone with hope. He opened his mouth to speak but the moment was shattered by the echo of gunfire. Tony cursed and hurriedly whipped out his phone. Texts from both his father and Bruce littered the screen and Tony gritted his teeth.

“It’s the Avengers,” he said. “They’re attacking the party.” Tony’s eyes widened and he winced as a woman’s scream cut through the air. Tony grabbed his hand.

“Are you serious?” Stephen yelped. Tony nodded.

“Here. Come with me. We can hop the fence and get out through your neighbor’s driveway. None of the Avengers will try and stop me. Just keep your mask on and we should be alright,” Tony said.

They hopped over the railing and clambered down the arbor, running across the grass to the fence. Tony boosted Stephen up and Stephen pulled him over. They ran towards the driveway and Tony cringed at the sight of a line of silver cars. They had set up a perimeter. Tony reached into his coat for his gun and he saw Stephen slide a knife from an ankle holster. They crept forwards slowly, and Tony peeked out from behind the fence. His eyes landed on the closest guard and he sighed in relief. It was Bruce. The Incredible Hulk. He pulled his mask from his face and grinned at Stephen.

“Hulk! It’s me! Iron Man!” he called out. Beside him, Stephen tensed up.

“Iron Man? What are you doing here? Did you get my texts?” Bruce replied.

“I’m coming out and I have someone with me. Don’t shoot, okay?”

“Okay,” Bruce said. They stepped out and Bruce smiled at them, only raising an eyebrow at the sight of Stephen. Tony crossed over to him, Stephen trailing behind.

“Okay, do you have two Avengers jackets? We need to get out of here and I don’t want anyone shooting us just because they can’t see our faces,” Tony said. Bruce sighed.

“Tony, your fath-  _ Lucifer _ said he wanted you on this mission. You can’t just bail,” he protested. Tony glanced around furtively before gesturing at Stephen.

“He’s a Sorcerer, Hulk! I need to get him out of here before he’s slaughtered!” Tony whispered. Bruce hesitated, eyes flickering with doubt.

“I mean, Lucifer just told us to scare them. Not to cause any major damage. But, I mean, if you really want him to be safe I guess you can go,” Bruce mumbled. “There are some spare jackets in the back of car three. Good luck.” Tony high-fived him.

“Thanks man, you’re the best.”

He opened the car and sorted through the boxes, eventually finding a bin of spare jackets- each emblazoned with a large, silver ‘A’ on the back- for new recruits. He tossed one to Stephen and pulled another on over his suit jacket. They closed the car door and started speed-walking down the driveway towards Tony’s motorcycle, slow enough to pass as calm and fast enough to have a purpose. They passed a few more sentries, and at the sight of his face and the jackets they saluted and let them pass without conflict. Stephen kept a tight grip on Tony’s hand the entire time.

They reached Tony’s motorcycle and Tony tossed Stephen the lone helmet. The motorcycle was a red and black  _ Suzuki _ 2017 GSXR 750. Beautiful, if he said so himself, although he would have preferred an  _ Audi _ . His father had said the motorcycle was more intimidating, though. That was a key part of being Lucifer’s son. Intimidation. But Tony was happy with it. He reached forwards and flicked a switch on the dash and the insides of the bike lit up bright, neon red. Stephen laughed in astonishment and Tony swelled with pride. It had been a good choice to invest in that LED light kit. He climbed aboard and offered Stephen a hand. The other teen took it and climbed on behind Tony, arms finding their place wrapped tightly around Tony’s torso. Tony pulled out of his parking space and they sped down the rest of the long driveway, cool night air whipping at their clothes. Stephen let out a whoop and Tony grinned, speeding up, leaving the echoes of gunfire and screams behind them.

  
  


They pulled into Tony’s driveway and hopped off the motorcycle. Tony’s house loomed before them, just as big as Stephen’s but very different. Where Stephen’s house had showcased columns and terracotta bricks and a very Italian style, Tony’s house was one hundred percent angles and smooth marble with a Frank Lloyd Wright air. Beyond the curved driveway, an iron gate greeted them. It opened up on a wide railing-less marble walkway surrounded on both sides by reflecting pools filled with koi fish. The walls of the house transitioned between marble, slate tiles, and glass. Lots of glass. It was three stories tall, with an overlapping geometric roof casting shadow over the walls. Tony typed in a pass code and they entered into the main foyer. Tony bypassed the living room and the game room and headed for the stairs. Tony led them to his bedroom, the fourth on the right. It was large, with a king sized bed set into an alcove, bookshelf in place of a headboard. The room was the same duo chromatic palette as the house, but most of the furniture was a deep navy. A desk and a dresser reflected each other, one on each side of the bed. A fireplace was on the opposite wall from the foot board of the bed, sides glass and chimney grey slate. Small, cream-colored flames danced inside. A TV was mounted above it. A sofa, a beanbag, a chair and a glass coffee table circled around the fireplace, positioned for prime social interaction. They sat down.

“So yeah. Welcome to my house. Mi casa et su casa,” Tony joked.

“Thanks. That was scary back there. But uh, Hulk said they were just going to scare them, right?” Stephen asked.

“Yeah. Don’t worry about it. This was a last minute thing. Any big attack would have been planned weeks in advance.” He wrapped an arm around Stephen’s shoulders and the smaller teen leaned his head on Tony’s shoulder. “Besides, the Sorcerers are tough. Like, Bucky? The Winter Soldier? He’s hella intimidating! I fear his wrath. And Harley is clever. He’ll probably scuttle up into vents and  _ Home Alone _ the shit out of the Avengers if need be. And Wanda, that gal hits super hard. Broke my nose once,” Tony joked.

“Yeah. What about my brother? Steve? Do you know him?”

“Steve? Oh yeah, I think he tried to stab me in the chest once,” Tony said off-handedly. Stephen laughed and Tony pressed a quick kiss to his forehead. “But don’t worry. They’re safe.” He looked at the clock. “It’s getting late. We should get to sleep. I’ll grab some pajamas for you then I’m gonna go brush my teeth. Okay?”

Stephen nodded. Tony dug through the dresser and tossed Stephen a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt before heading to the bathroom. Stephen changed and folded his clothes neatly on the chair. He paused and looked down at his ring. The tiny gold mandala that bound him to his family. To a murdering, criminal, group of drug dealers. To the people who refused to accept him for who he was. The one thing that could keep him away from a normal life. From Tony. He pulled the ring off his finger and glanced at it one more time before tossing it into the fire, watching as the gentle heat swallowed the metal.

  
  


Two months passed, and as they continued dating their connection grew stronger and stronger with each hidden meeting. At far away coffee shops, rendezvous in the dead of night, deserted beaches- they always found a way to be together. It was difficult, but they loved it. They loved the danger, the thrill of a secret so big. It took all of Stephen’s willpower to keep from grinning at dinner, what with his father and brother so unaware of his rebellion. Tony grew cockier, more and more confident of everything from his shooting abilities to his looks. Their two confidants, Bruce and Harley, kept their secret, albeit with varying levels of indifference and skepticism. The two friends worried constantly, but to the two lovers, it was heaven.

“And then, one of the Avengers, uh, Vision, I think, almost saw us and we had to duck into the changing rooms. And like, we were fine, but when we came out, the manager kicked us out of the store for engaging in ‘sexual activities,’ or something,” Tony rambled. “And like, I know some guys cum quickly, but five minutes? Damn! That must be the-”

“Oh my  _ God  _ will you please shut the fuck up?” Harley groaned. He rubbed his eyes before returning to his keyboard. “I think I lost brain cells hearing that. Like seriously? Why did you choose your  _ one _ asexual friend to verbally vomit your sex life to? Not to mention y’all are eighteen and nineteen while I’m sixteen?”

“Sorry,” Tony mumbled offhandedly. He looked around. The lounge room of the Avengers base was relatively empty that morning, only a few people milling about here and there. Tony assumed the others were out or up in their rooms. The Stark's owned the entire apartment complex and offered half-price housing costs to any struggling members. That was one of Tony’s favorite things about the gang. How they helped each other out. Because, even outside of blood ties, they were a family.

For instance, when Harley’s parents had died in a fire the Avengers had offered him work and temporary sanctuary. Thankfully, he was a genius, and after a few months, he managed to get back on his feet and snag a tiny apartment in the city. He still worked jobs for the Avengers, but Harley preferred the title of freelancer over any concrete positions.

Another example was Bruce. Six years ago, at the age thirteen, Bruce’s mother’s bakery had exploded from a gas leak, leaving all but him dead. After a few months on the street, Director Fury had taken him under his wing and helped the boy back on his feet. Tony smiled. Sure they may kill people, but they were a family. A family who looked out for one another. And even with Lucifer in Seattle on a new mission, they were functioning fine. No mutiny, no rebellion. All because of an unbreakable familial connection. Tony grinned and popped one of Natasha’s cookies into his mouth. Natasha’s family had abandoned her as a child, leaving her in a deserted alley. Once again, Director Fury- one of Howard’s right hand men- had taken her in. Now she was on her way up them ranks, already at number seven out of the eight rings of command, at the age of twenty. The only other person to do that was Tony, but he was a special circumstance. He’d been training since he was three, after all.

“Tony! Tony!” Tony turned around and his eyes widened at the sight of his boyfriend, face poorly hidden behind a pair of sunglasses, a scarf, and a snap back. The hood of his sweatshirt was pulled up, concealing his long, dark hair. Tony stood and rushed forwards, ushering Stephen out of the main room and towards the exit. None of the Avengers paid them any notice, but Tony’s still beat erratically. The second they were outside they began walking briskly to Tony’s house, only a block away. Stephen pulled off his shitty disguise and grabbed Tony’s shoulders. His dark blue eyes were full of frantic anger.

“Stephen- what are you doing here?! It’s dangerous! You could get caught! Or killed! This is literally the home of the Avengers! A den filled with assassins! Do you have a death wish?!” Tony hissed. Stephen glared coldly at him and Tony softened, pulling his boyfriend close. “Hey, hey, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have yelled. I was just worried about you. I don’t know what I’d do if I ever lost you,” he mumbled. “Now what did you want to tell me?” Stephen’s lip quivered and a tear slipped from his eye like dew from an iris petal.

“Bruce- Bruce is-” he sniffled and Tony stiffened up.

“What? What’s wrong with Bruce?” he asked hurriedly. Stephen’s Adam’s apple bobbed.

“He’s dead! There was a fight in the park and Bruce just happened to be there and Bucky zero’d in on him and they dueled for a bit but Bucky was too strong and you said Bruce isn’t even super well trained yet and then he finally managed to tackle him and-” Stephen blurted, voice growing faster and faster, anger seeping from his every word.

Tony’s head was reeling. Bruce? Dead? Those words shouldn’t have belonged in the same sentence.

“Bruce is  _ dead _ ?” Tony whispered. It was like his lungs had filled with concrete. He couldn’t swallow. He couldn’t breath. It felt like his chest was slowly caving in on itself, folding and folding until all he wanted was to curl up in a ball and silently cry. They arrived at Tony’s house and numbly entered. The scenery transitioned from a hall to Tony’s room, but Tony was too shocked to process it. His mind was muddled in a loop of toxic dissociation. He felt like he was watching a movie, or floating above his heavy body. Unconsciously, he could feel Stephen wrap his arms around him, whisper comfort into his chest, but the ringing in Tony’s head drowned it out. Bruce had been his best friend. His first friend. It wasn’t exactly like Tony could go around complaining about his life at school, so Bruce had taken the place of prospective peers. He had taught Tony how to draw chemical equations. How to intertwine biology and mechanics. And inadvertently, how to be a good person. Because there was no one on this planet who was as good a person as Bruce. There was no denying it. His disposition was just pure nervous, shaky fluff and sunshine. Whether they were tinkering together in the weapons lab on a day off or in the midst of a particularly grim mission, Bruce always managed to fill Tony with happiness via science facts and kind words. 

And now… now that was gone. He was gone. Tony felt rage swell in the cavity his heart had previously occupied, anger glazing over his features until they cracked like porcelain. He wrapped his arms around Stephen gently, but his face stayed stony. All he could think about was that bitch- that  _ demon _ that had killed his best friend. Bucky. Bucky fucking Barnes. He had been a menace the day he joined the Sorcerers. His quick wits, agility, strength, and good looks added up in the form of dead Avengers. He was vicious, Tony knew that. Absentmindedly, his hand drifted down to his thigh, where a scar lay pale against tan skin. Right where he’d stabbed him five years ago, at the ripe age of twelve. Ruthless.

“Tony?” Stephen whispered, concern flitting across his features. “Are you okay?”

Tony’s throat tightened and he scowled, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. He stood and crossed the room to the armoire and pulled open the top drawer. He reached inside and his long fingers wrapped around the cold handle of his handgun. He ran his left hand down the barrel and checked for ammunition. It was fully loaded, safety on. He turned back to Stephen, whose pale green eyes- normally oh so sharp and brave- were wide and, if Tony wasn’t mistaken, held the slightest hint of fear. That thought alone almost prompted Tony to put the gun back, but instead he just tucked it inside his jacket. He crossed over to Stephen and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead.

“Shh. It’s gonna be okay. I just want him gone,” he whispered. Stephen shivered and bit his lip. Tony’s face softened and he cupped Stephen’s chin in his hand, leaning down to connect their lips. Stephen didn’t resist, but the action still felt empty. Tony smiled down at his boyfriend and crossed the room to the door, pausing before he left. “Stay here baby boy. Things might get a little… messy. I’ll call Harley over to keep you company.” He paused and licked his lips, anger churning in his lungs. “Wish me luck.” The door closed and Stephen shivered, unnerved by the glint of pure rage and hatred in his love’s eyes. He sat down on the edge of Tony’s bed and stared out the window, dreading the acts to come.

  
  


There she was. Bucky Barnes. Marching about downtown like he was just another man shopping for the summer season. Just out for an ice cream with his friends. Like he wasn’t a murderer. Like he wasn't a hitman hired by a bunch of lying cheating drug dealers. Like he wasn’t someone who had taken the life of an innocent person. Tony ground his teeth and slowly stalked forwards, slipping behind the numerous potted plants and outdoor clothing displays the street offered. Around him, people chattered happily, unaware of the unseen animosity between Bucky and Tony. He reached inside his jacket and fingered his gun. One shot. One bullet was all it would take, and he was sure he could make it. He’d been training all his life for this, after all. He watched as Bucky sat down on a park bench in front of the water, about to eat his lunch. His place of rest was separated from the main road by a grove of trees. Overall, an easy target. But he had a few things to say first. Tony stepped out of the shadows and stood before him.

“Bucky.” He looked up and wiped away a smudge of mayo on his chin. His hair was tied back in a messy bun. His eyes, wide and blue, stared back at him unknowing. He didn’t even recognize him.

“Terribly sorry, but do I know you?” he asked. Tony grimaced.

“Well, we haven’t officially met. The name’s Iron Man. The Merchant of Death. And I believe you may have met my friend. The Incredible Hulk. Lovely person. Baked amazing brownies.” He grinned and sat down beside him, watching as he tensed up, realization dawning on his face like the rising moon at twilight. “So, what do you have to say?” He reached into his jacket and pulled out the gun, cocking it. He stuck the barrel right at her collarbone. He winked slyly and all but reveled in the way his eyes widened in horror. He grinned, smile holding only pain. “Any last words?”

Then there was red. So much red. And a noise as loud as thunder. Bucky’s body slumped forwards, tipping off of the bench and onto the cobblestones of the path. Screams echoed out from the street as people panicked at the sound. Tony glared down at her corpse, grimacing as he felt the splatters of blood cling to his skin like paint. He nudged her body with his foot and grinned when she didn’t respond. His first kill. His father had been right. It was easier committing the action than thinking of it. The blood though- that was gross. The stuff spilled out from her chest so, so  _ fast  _ and coated the path, pooling around his shoes. And it had splattered all over him as well. Perhaps this was one of the reasons the Avengers preferred snipers. Less cleanup on their half. Tony stood and calmly wiped his hands on his jeans. His shoes were ruined, but he’d deal with that later.

“Bucky?” a broken voice whispered. Tony turned just in time to see Steve drop two ice cream cones. They splattered across the cobblestones and Tony tensed up. Steve’s grey eyes were wide, filled with disbelief and tears. Then his face hardened and he marched forwards. He grabbed Tony’s wrist and pulled out his knife. Tony’s heart beat faster and faster. Steve’s eyes narrowed and he pressed the knife to Tony’s neck, close enough that Tony could feel his flesh part and beads of blood pop on the silver of the blade. Tony’s jaw trembled, but he said nothing. He couldn’t bring himself to regret his actions.

Then Steve’s eyes flickered and a single tear slipped from the corner of his eye, trailing down his cheek like glaze across porcelain. He pulled away his knife, but kept his grip on Tony’s wrist. He retracted his knife and stuffed it back in his pocket. He shot one last look at the body of his fiancé before dragging Tony towards the street.

  
  


Tony sat outside his father’s office. Howard had returned that afternoon to find a very angry Steve and Eugene Strange waiting and his son and heir with a knife to his throat. And now Tony was sitting, surrounded by Sorcerers, awaiting the two leaders’ jurisdiction. The meeting was supposed to be private, but in the silent room Tony could hear every word.

“He’s just a child! He was in grief! You can’t hold him to this!” That was his father.

“People die, Howard! People die! And your son will have to get used to that if he wants to keep reheating your leftovers!” Definitely Eugene Strange. A pause.

“We can negotiate. But I will not kill my son. This was an eye for an eye. She killed his best friend, after all. He was seeking revenge. It wasn’t unprovoked,” his father said.

“He was my fiancé!” Steve cried.

“He killed an Avenger, Steve. It was an act of justice.” Pause. A few broken sobs echoed from the room. A stretch of silence permeated the conversation. “But punishment is demanded. That or we unleash the full anger of the Sorcerers upon you, Howard. We will destroy you and you will destroy us. Civil blood  _ will  _ make civil hands unclean. And I know we’ve both avoided this for years. You wouldn’t want all that over one, easily rectified mistake committed by your son, would you?” A long pause. Longer than the others. Tony bit his lip.

“What are you asking for, Eugene?”

“Banishment. Not from your family, but from this town. Just get him out of my sight. Send him off to college. Tell him to start a real life. Or kick him out and leave him to die. I don’t care. Just as long as he stays away from us.”

“Fine.”

Chairs scraped and Tony could practically feel his future collapse. It was like someone had torn his hope from his chest. Like he was deflating under the pressing force of uncertainty. He hugged his arms to his chest. His throat tightened, but he refused access to his tears. All the things he loved would be gone. His friends. Harley. Natasha. Vision. Clint. And Bruce… well, Tony still didn’t regret his actions. He’d lose his house. His father, surely. And then there was Stephen. Beautiful, funny, smart, perfect Stephen. His love. His friend. The one thing that made waking up every morning worth it. He’d lose it all, but the thought of saying goodbye to his beloved all but ended him. Every second of his future had included his boyfriend. But that was gone, leaving nothing but helplessness and the looming pit of the undetermined future. Tony’s hands shook and he stared down at them through unshed tears. He’d scrubbed his hands until they shown, but they still felt slippery, coated with the thick reminder of the gap that spanned him and Stephen. An ever expanding schism that could never be crossed. They could never be together. Not in life, not in death. Not as Avengers, not as Sorcerers, and certainly not as both. Tears dripped from Tony’s chocolate eyes and spilled onto his jeans, dark splotches joining the splatters of blood. Shakily, he pulled out his phone and typed a number he knew by heart. Voicemail.

“Hey, baby. I’m so sorry,” he started. A sob wracked his chest and he swallowed thickly. “I have to leave. I-I-” The appearance of his father cut him short, and he quickly ended the call. Steve and Eugene Strange exited behind him, but Howard hovered over Tony for a few seconds.Then slowly, he clapped a strong, callused hand on Tony’s shoulder.

“Pack your bags, Anthony.” He paused. “And good job earning your marks, son.”

  
  
  


The apartment was… nice. It was in the middle of New York, near Central Park, but far away from Tony’s home. But at the same time, it was his new future. Tony scowled down at his suitcases. It had taken most of the next day to pack, and then another to move. By that time, Anthony had already found him an apartment. Money would be provided both for school and necessities. But Tony would never be able to escape the feeling of leaving behind his family. Both literally and metaphorically. Before he left, he’d had to hand in his Avengers jacket to a solemn Natasha. He’d had to renounce his title. All for a kill that was all but necessary.

But the worst part of it was the fact that, in the two days it took him to pack and leave, he hadn’t gotten to see Stephen once. He hadn’t gotten to say goodbye. Tony buried his head in his hands and massaged his throbbing temple. It was all he could do to keep himself from driving to the nearest bar and draining it. But he just stayed there, too weighed down to move. Slowly, his sobs filled the empty apartment, hollow sound echoing off the bare walls.

  
  
  


Stephen was still in shock. It had been three days since Harley had told him what happened. Three, agonizing days. Three days trapped in his head, and worse, in the web of the Sorcerers. He smiled blankly and sold flowers, but on the inside he could feel himself cracking like porcelain under pressure. In the weeks past, when he and Tony had been dating, Stephen had found himself quite quickly relying on Tony’s presence to survive. To get through the day. He was proof that Stephen wasn’t crazy. That he was a man, despite everything his family said. And with him gone, well, it was like someone had hooked him on cocaine and now he was dying to get another hit. He was dying to get another hit of Tony. Stephen bit his lip and played with the small, golden band carved with hearts on his ring finger. A gift from Tony. A promise ring. The tiniest physical piece of his love Stephen had left. His eyes flitted over to his phone and he let out a long sigh. How desperately he wanted to text Tony. Just to talk to him, even if it lacked the intoxicating touch of his love. But what if his father found out? What if they saw his texts? Stephen would be dead. Consorting, much less  _ flirting _ , with an Avenger was extremely taboo. Was it really worth it just to speak to Tony?

Stephen grabbed his phone and desperately opened up his texts, heart swelling at the thought of speaking to his love even once more.

_ S: Tony? Are you ok? _

He bit his lip and watched as three grey bubbles popped up.

_ Tony <3: Yeah. I’m hanging in there _

_ Tony <3: You? _

_ S: I miss you _

_ S: Alot _

_ Tony <3: Yeah I wish you were here. I’m so lonely lol _

Stephen paused, heart beating faster and faster. A fire had ignited in his soul long ago but Tony was acting as a catalyst for his ever-smoldering rage. Tony was his way out of Hell. A one-way ticket to a normal life. A one-way ticket away from his family. And he’d give fucking everything up for Tony.

_ S: What if I ran away? _

_ Tony <3: Are you serious?!! _

_ S: Yeah! I want to be with you and I want to get away from the Sorcerers _

_ S: We can stay together I can grab one of dad’s credit cards for money _

_ S: Please Tony _

_ Tony <3: Are you sure? What about your family? _

_ Tony <3: Your brother? _

_ Tony <3: Harley? _

Stephen grimaced at his words. Right now, his family were the last people he wanted to see.

_ S: Screw them. I want to be with you. _

A knock sounded at his door.

“Just a minute!” he called. He grinned down at his phone, a giddy sense of glee and promised independence flooding his body. It sent his skin tingling and heart fluttering.

_ Tony <3: Are you sure? _

_ S: Absolutely. Pick me up as soon as you can _

His door opened and Stephen glanced up from his bed. Steve stood in the doorway, face tired and eyes downcast. He’d taken Bucky’s death hard, and for a second, Stephen felt flickers of remorse plague his soul. Then his phone dinged and all worries were forgotten.

_ Tony <3: I can be there in two hours baby boy _

“Hey, Stephanie Dad wants you to water the orchids,” Steve said, voice flat. Stephen nodded and typed out a quick ‘I love you’ before tossing his phone on his pillow and plodding across the room. Steve watched him, eyebrow raised.

“Who were you texting?”

“Oh, no one special,” Stephen mumbled, a tiny smile gracing his face. Steve huffed and rolled his eyes as Stephen grinned and headed downstairs, his brother muttering something about silly teenage girls under his breath.

Watering the orchids was a boring affair. He had to shove three ice cubes in each pot, nestling them beneath the plant’s sad, flat leaves. Of course Steve would make him do it. He put the empty cup in the dishwasher and padded back to his room, eager to pack for his escape. Two hours, and he would abandon his courage to this sticking place. He let out a long sigh, mind filling with the golden thoughts of getting the fuck out of his family. He was sick of being stuck in a place that forced him to be something he wasn’t. He just wanted to be normal. To be allowed to bind his chest, and safely this time. To be allowed to dress like a man. To start hormone therapy. To abandon all the dresses and the jewelry his family constantly shoved down his throat. To hit something when he was angry. To go to medical school. To love who he wished. To be who he was. He grinned, the thought of a future so near, a future so dear, practically stimulating every nerve in his body. He flung open the door to his room, preemptively planning his packing.

His smile dropped the second he spotted his brother sitting on his bed, Stephen’s phone in hand. Steve slowly looked up at him, face expressionless. Stephen felt like his stomach had dropped like lead, anchoring him to the ground. Like the floor itself was tugging at his ankles, quietly willing for him to sink into the carpet forever.

“W-what are you doing?” Stephen whispered, frantically trying to save the sinking ship with useless excuses. “Why are you looking at my phone? How do you know my password?”

“An Avenger, really?” Steve said, voice deadly low and injected with quiet fury. “Tony? Tony Stark? Tony  _ fucking  _ Stark?” His eyes flashed and suddenly Stephen understood why the Avengers were so afraid of his brother. Stephen shook, skin glazed with goosebumps.

“It’s not what you think,” he blurted, voice small and unsteady. Steve raised an eyebrow.

“Then what is it?” Steve barked. His eyes narrowed and Stephen lunged forwards, scrabbling for his phone. In one simple,  _ stupid _ mistake he’d lost his slim slice of hope for escape. Steve grabbed his wrist and Stephen struggled to break free, but his brother was  _ strong _ . Steve glared down at him, teeth flashing, canines as sharp as his arctic blue eyes.

“Stop!”

“You little bitch! You just couldn’t help but whore yourself out to the first Avenger who came along! You just wanted to rebel against mommy and daddy, didn’t you?! God just be glad he didn’t knock you up… that’s exactly what I’d expect from the slut I called a sister,” Steve hissed. He pulled back his free hand and struck Stephen across the face, knuckles making solid contact with Stephen’s cheekbone. Stephen let out a sharp cry and reached up to cradle his rapidly reddening cheek.

“Steve! What the fuck?” Stephen yelped, tears pricking in his eyes. Steve’s eyes only narrowed, fury tainting their sharp, icy color. He held up Stephen’s phone, eyes roving the texts.

“‘Ooh Tony! I want to be with you! Ooh Tony! I love you sooo much!” Steve snarled, taking on a mocking falsetto, face twisted in anger. “You know he killed my fiancé, right? He killed the love of my life and you’re snuggling up to him, begging to suck his cock like a common whore! How long have you been dating him?!” Steve yelled. Stephen’s lip quivered. Steve hit him again. “How long have you been dating him?!” A tear slipped from Stephen’s eye.

“Two m-months,” Stephen whispered through trembling lips. Steve snorted in disgust.

“Two months and you’re already running after him like a lost puppy. Abandoning your family after all we’ve done for you,” Steve growled. Stephen’s pulse quickened and he narrowed his eyes, glaring up at his brother with the wrath of a wildfire in his eyes.

“Done what exactly? Misgender me? Force me to act like a girl even after I told you I’m not one? Crush my dreams of being a doctor? Bar me from my passions? Keep me from the person I love?!” he snapped.

He kicked Steve’s shin and wrenched his wrist from Steve’s grip. He stumbled backwards and Steve swore loudly. Stephen tripped backwards and fell on his ass. Steve sneered down at him, slowly reaching into his jacket. He pulled out a gun and Stephen’s eyes widened. Steve’s eyes were empty and tear-filled, soft blues misted over with rage. His eyebrows quivered, but the spark of determination had taken up residence in his eyes.

“Steve-” Stephen started, voice shaking and fear-filled. His brother just narrowed his eyes and cracked the gun across Stephen’s temple. The eighteen year old crumpled backwards and struck his head on the corner of a table, collapsing boneless across the floor. A halo of blood slowly spread behind his head, spilling from the gash just above the nape of his neck. Steve grimaced and wiped his eyes, throat growing tight. He tossed the gun on the floor. He’d come back later and finish the job. But now he wanted to visit his dear deceased. His beloved Bucky.

  
  


For the first time in three days, Tony was filled with hope. It clawed at his heart and sewed together his tattered sense of purpose. He didn’t need to be in the Avengers. All he needed was Stephen. As soon as they were together again, they would be happy. They could lead a happy,  _ peaceful _ life together. They could stay in Tony’s new apartment. They could go to school. Tony’s father said he’d provide all the money Tony needed as compensation for the unswerving loss of his stability and life. But maybe it was for the best. Visions of him and Stephen danced in his head. Christmastime. Spending summers strolling through the city, or down by the water. Tony loved the beach. Taking Stephen there would be the perfect date. Tony let out a happy little sigh, longing for a future lit in the neon of the city’s glow. Now nothing could tear them apart. He turned off the exit, the road narrowing from a four lane highway to a simple two way street he knew all too well. He wasn’t riding his motorcycle, instead choosing to ‘borrow’ Pepper’s old SUV. That way Stephen could stow his stuff in the back. Besides, almost all the Avengers and a handful of Sorcerers knew what his motorcycle looked like. Unfortunately, the glowing neon bike was all but subtle.

He took a deep breath, a grin creeping onto his face as he turned onto the streets leading up to Stephen’s house. He took a quick glance at the villa. No cars were in the driveway, but he didn’t want to risk anything. He parked at the beach and walked across the sand, long strides spurred on by his anticipation. He hopped the short fence separating the Strange beachfront from the public domain, sticking close to the sandy cliffs. He spotted the wooden staircase and raced up, taking two steps at a time. He vaulted the gate into the back garden, scanning the property quickly. No one was there. Just light shining from Stephen’s window and the faint trickle of water from the fountain. Tony grinned, rushing across the grass. He scaled the lattice and hoisted himself over the railing of Stephen’s balcony. A sense of warmth filled him. He couldn’t wait to see Stephen again. To kiss him, to hug him, to love him. He was the last thing holding Tony together. He had lost everything. His family. His best friend. His future. Stephen was all he had left. All that could make him happy. And that’s what they were going to be. Happy. He ran a nervous hand through his silky hair and let out a tiny puff of breath, rocking up and down on the balls of his feet. He grinned and threw open the door.

No.

No no no nononononono.

Time froze and Tony’s heart plummeted. He was rooted in place, standing in between the room and the balcony. The wind whipped through the night, ruffling Tony’s hair and the pale purple curtains. The cold wind wasn’t what chilled Tony’s heart, though. For before him, hemmed in grace and colored by beauty, lay his love, as still and cold as summer’s death. Stephen was clothed in plain black jeans, converse and a blood-spattered flannel. His skin was pale, devoid of its usual petal-pink glow. His lips were drained of color, parted delicately as if to whisper pleads into the darkness of the next life. A thin halo of blood surrounded his head, dark hair obscuring the wound from which it came, clumps of red staining the streaks of silver locks. A gun rested beside his right hand.

Tears marred Tony’s vision, filtering the scene before him into a blurry mess. Shuddering gasps flung themselves from Tony’s lungs and he fought the urge to- to- Tony shuddered. He wanted to throw up. He wanted to punch something. He wanted to cry to scream to do a backflip off the chrysler building just  _ anything _ to pull him out of the endless nightmare of his life. He had had one month of happiness. But it was like he had sold his soul to the devil just to get it, and now Satan was knocking at his door to collect his payment. He’d lost his friend, his family, his home, his life, his future,  _ everything  _ and now Stephen- it was just too much to bear. Tony just wanted it to stop.

He fell to his knees and desperately scrabbled for the gun through vision scratched away by tears. He found the cold handle and with shaking resolution he picked it up, turning it over in his hands. Funny how the thing that had consumed his whole life would be the same thing that brought it to an end.

He didn’t need the hell his life had become. All he needed was Stephen. As soon as they were together again, they would be happy. They would be together in paradise, finally at peace. A shaky, teary laugh clawed itself out of Tony’s throat and he grasped the cold hand of the person he loved, pressing a quick kiss to chilled, snow-white knuckles. In his other hand he shakily cocked the gun, an action he could do in his sleep, and licked his lips. Soon he would be happy. Soon he would be with the one he loved and Howard could go fuck himself for all Tony cared. He took a convulsing breath and squeezed Stephen’s limp hand once more before pulling the trigger. One last bang and ricochet and he slumped sideways, world ending in white.

  
  


Stephen awoke to pain. Pain and the freezing cold. He sat up and shivered, hand subconsciously reaching up to his aching head. He flinched at the feeling of sticky liquid and winced when his hand came away red. More drenched the back of his shirt. He must have hit his hand on the edge of a table when Steve hit him. Steve! His mind raced, perhaps a little slower than most times, but still frantically. Steve knew. Steve was going to come back and kill him! His only hope was Tony. Tony was coming. He was coming to take Stephen away from the hell of his life. Stephen stood and the room spun. He grabbed the table and blearily, his eyes focused on the open balcony doors. The source of the cold wind blowing through the room. He shivered and stepped forwards to close them and tripped. He swore and toppled forwards, foot catching on something soft and pliant. He pulled himself up and turned, eyes widening in horror.

Tony.

Handsome, smart, talented Tony lay prone on the floor, blood- so much blood- pooling out from his head. In a flash of disgust, Stephen realised that must have been most of the wet substance soaking the back of his sweatshirt. Stephen’s eyes wandered back to the body and bile rose in his throat. Tony looked at peace, in a cruel, twisted way. The lines between his eyes had faded and his lips parted softly, almost as if the faintest of breaths could push their way past the veil of death. But however peaceful he looked, he lacked his true nature. His happy smiles, his bubbly laughs, the way his eyes glittered like a warm summer's day- it was all gone. And that alone was enough to force a sob out of Stephen’s tight throat. Tony’s still hand limply clutched the gun, the shining perpetrator of death. The inky scythe borne by a merciless reaper. Stephen knelt down beside his love and slowly, with a trembling hand, cupped Tony’s cheek. He sniffled, barely holding back an endless flood of tears.

“Oh Tony,” he murmured, wanting nothing more than to throw himself into his boyfriend's arms. A single tear slipped off his chin and dropped like a glass bead onto Tony’s cold cheek, spreading like a star in the night sky.

A thud sound from downstairs. The sound of the front door opening and closing. Stephen’s eyes grew wide and his heart stopped. Steve. It had to be Steve. Steve was home and Stephen’s life was over. Steve was going to kill him. His own brother, fed on the drugs of rage and despair. Stephen scrabbled for the gun. There was no way he was letting his brother take his life. He could do that himself. He stared down at the barrel of the gun, mind fluttering with unease. What waited for him on the other side? Was it going to be painful? He bit his lip, but once more his eyes wandered over to the body of his lover. He took a deep breath and cocked the gun. He would be with Tony. Finally they could be together. Finally they could be happy. He slowly raised the gun to his head, and after three excruciating seconds, pulled the trigger.

  
  


It didn’t rain. A few clouds blotted the blue sky, just barely hiding the sun from the dismal scene. Sans phenomenon. No, the weather was anything but extraordinary, quite unlike the gathering of people surrounding the two graves. And at the head of it all, two leaders. Two foes. Two people who stayed long after the others left, mourning the loss of their sons.

“They loved each other, you know.”

“I know Eugene.”

“So was this petty rivalry really worth everything? We were the reason they died.”

“I  _ know _ , Eugene!” Howard Stark took a deep breath. “Believe me, I know. But we can’t do anything now. They’re gone.” The other man let out a long sigh.

“That’s true. If only we’d…”

“Yes,” Eugene finished, the thought shared but not vocalized.

“None of this would have happened if we had just been smart enough to admit our wrongs.” They sat in silence for a few seconds, staring down at the two twin stones before them.

“It’s not too late.”

“What do you mean, Eugene? They’re dead!” Howard said, voice tight.

“I mean, that if we continue this petty facade of a feud more people will die. On both sides. Our sons were just the start! The blood spilt of our kinsmen is the beginning of the end.”

“For blood of ours shall shed blood of yours,” Howard whispered.

“Exactly. This- this  _ bloody fray  _ will never end unless we make peace. Unless we admit our wrongs,” Eugene pressed, the steely hand of grief gripping his throat tight and crushing his trachea.

“Violent delights will always have violent ends.” Howard paused. “But together we can end this. We don’t need to fight. We both know why this feud rages on. And if we stop lying to ourselves, stop thinking the other is wrong, a glooming peace next morning brings. But how shall we do it?” Eugene let out a long, faded sigh and slung a weary arm around Howard.

“Some shall be pardoned and some shall be punished. And we both know what category we fall into, Howard. But despite that, this is the dawn of peace, my friend,” Eugene mused.

“The dawn of peace. I like that,” Howard said, a small smile of relief rising on his face.

With one last look at the graves of two who died too soon, they walked away, their barrier born of dignity and secret disagreements dissolving. And silently, two lovers watch from the world beyond as the skies cleared and peace loomed light above their families.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you thought! Once again, I found it somewhat juvenile in structure and plot, but then again, we all have out off days. All comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
